


转会分析1

by kristina251



Series: 脑洞存放处 [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 补档，实际脑洞时间为2017年8月15日，文中提及球员身价数据来源于当时的transfermarkt
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Wojciech Szczęsny, Wojciech Szczęsny/Jack Wilshere
Series: 脑洞存放处 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654993
Kudos: 1





	转会分析1

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，实际脑洞时间为2017年8月15日，文中提及球员身价数据来源于当时的transfermarkt

事情的起因是这样的：尤文有意引进阿森纳中场威尔希尔（镜报原文戳这https://www.mirror.co.uk/sport/football/transfer-news/juventus-show-interest-jack-wilshere-10987616）

多家意大利媒体报道，尤文对于阿森纳中场威尔希尔很有兴趣。这名中场伤病不断，阿森纳已经不需要这名球员了。威尔希尔今晚跟随阿森纳U23踢了一场比赛，而他没有进入首轮同莱斯特城比赛的大名单。

《罗马体育报》和全市场网报道，尤文正在关注25岁的威尔希尔，而罗马、AC米兰和桑普多利亚也在关注他。

租借在伯恩茅斯效力时，威尔希尔在没有受伤时偶有惊艳表现。他和阿森纳的合同还有1年到期，而阿森纳无意同他续约。

那么问题来了：威胁的年龄虽然不大，技术也不错，但伤病情况属于非常坑爹的那一档，而且尤文现在也不怎么缺他这个类型的球员，所以为什么转会绯闻会传到他头上呢？

我想来想去，突然想起，哎？威胁好像和3c是有cp的？

于是这个事可能就是这样的。

足球世界，万事难料，不到终场哨响你永远不知道下一秒会发生什么。虽然说总攻大人已经多次声明自己明年合同到期就退休，不过，在目睹了一茬又一茬的总攻替补们的职业生涯和心路历程后，面对这次这个总攻钦点的接班人，尤文管理层还是拿出了十二分的小心，一定要确保他在总攻退役前的身心健康不能出任何差错。

上场机会这种事，一看个人努力，二看历史进程，勉强是勉强不来的。但场下可以动手脚的地方就多了。管理层深刻总结了总攻大人维持常青不老状态的经验后，决定给3c找个基友，他上场的时候给他打call，他坐板凳的时候陪他唠嗑，他晚上休息的时候和他……咳咳。

拉皮条（不）这种事，最简单方便的做法本来是队内挖潜。但3c来了尤文时间还不长，而且似乎也没看出来和谁特别有火花，贸然拉郎风险不小。那么就只好采取另一个法子：找到他已经勾搭好了的基友，然后挖过来。

马肿大手一挥，尤文球探系统迅速启动，没多久，一份文件就放在了马肿的办公桌上。

上面的内容是这样的：

3c基友一号

姓名：罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基

国籍：波兰

位置：中锋

特点：全能，尤其擅长门前终结，也可以回撤拿球，远射脚法佳，身体素质好，不易受伤

弱点：无

马肿眉头一皱，感觉事情并不简单。

球员价值：8000w

市场价位：未知

现俱乐部：拜仁慕尼黑

成交几率：趋近于0

强挖隐患：可能导致与拜仁交恶。且会导致锋线人员出现冗余，如清理伊瓜因，则可能导致迪巴拉士气和忠诚度下降。

“下一个。”马肿把第一份文件甩到了一边，揉了揉太阳穴，第二份文件立马被送了上来。

3c基友二号

姓名：杰克·威尔希尔

国籍：英国

位置：中场

特点：传球盘带和送出关键传球的能力佳

弱点：拦截抢断能力弱，易受伤

爱好：抽烟

球员价值：1800w

市场价位：3000w左右，根据英格兰户口本和物价涨幅指数可能存在剧烈波动

现俱乐部：阿森纳

建议报价：1500w

马肿把文件甩在桌上，挥手制止了接下来的文件们。

“就是他了，去试试吧。”

今天又是心累的一天啊。

END

PS：我觉得我仿佛黑了尤文和马肿0.0


End file.
